


Home

by comeonlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Idk how consistent this is with canon, Seriously I ended up just skipping around to different series arcs but anyway, Short One Shot, This ship is underappreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Shizune is the Hokage's assistant. That position no longer belongs to Tsunade. But that doesn't mean Shizune has left her side. On the contrary...





	

“Goodnight, milord. I'll see you tomorrow.” Shizune bowed to Kakashi and left to go home for the night.

_ Home. _

Home was a beautiful place, architecturally. A bit large, but not lonely. Home was where Tonton’s little feet ran laps to stay in shape, and textbooks about medical ninjutsu could be found in every room. Home was where little notes could be found on the bed, on the desk, in the kitchen, and on the ever-present bottle of sake.

Said bottle of sake wasn't out in the open like it sometimes was when Shizune got home, but sure enough, Tsunade had already poured herself some. At least she wasn't flushed and slurring like she sometimes was. “Welcome home.”

_ Home. _

Home was where Tsunade greeted Shizune with a smile and patted the free space next to her. Home was where Shizune took off her shoes and immediately occupied that space. Home was where Tsunade’s hands were all over her, be it a sober embrace, drunken clinging, or otherwise. Home was where the names and figures from the day's paperwork faded away and Shizune could exhale.

“Long day?” Tsunade asked. “As always,” Shizune mumbled in response. She nuzzled Tsunade’s neck, inhaling the scent of what had, in all truth, long been her home. Being with Tsunade just seemed right, and life without her was unthinkable. Even if she could be a handful. “Say, Lady Ts-” Shizune stopped herself. “I mean, Tsunade.” Tsunade had asked her to drop the formalities. It was an old habit, but Shizune could give it up. A small price to pay for the ring on her finger. “Would you like to take a walk? The moon’s out.” “We can see the moon from the yard,” Tsunade replied.

Shizune hummed. “You're not wrong.” Tsunade brought her hand to Shizune’s side and quickly moved her fingers. Shizune suppressed a laugh and swatted Tsunade’s hand away. “Still ticklish,” Tsunade said with a smirk. Not that she'd expected that to ever change. “Hmmm, I'm not against a romantic stroll.”

_ Romantic.  _ A walk through the town under the moon with the person she loved could be considered romantic, Shizune supposed. Her cheeks reddened slightly. “Yeah. Let's go.” It would be lovely. As long as Tsunade didn't try to hit any bars.


End file.
